


Cabin 412

by Artwraith



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy is probs a bit of a bad influence, Blowjobs, Cabins, Dirty Talk, Drinking Beer, Falling In Love, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Kissing, Lifeguard Billy Hargrove, M/M, Pet Names, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Smoking, Steve indulges him, Steve is initially annoyed By Billy's presence lol, Supervision of children, camping?, only one bed hehe, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwraith/pseuds/Artwraith
Summary: Through various circumstances, Steve and Billy rock up to the same school camp, in order to act as supervisors.Steve is not pleased that they're having to share a cabin.He's even more unimpressed when there is only one bed.Billy suddenly has a (fun) reason to be here.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	Cabin 412

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swankystuckup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankystuckup/gifts).



> For Swankystuckup!
> 
> I really hope you like it! I had a super fun time writing this :) :) 
> 
> Merry Christmas <3

Max was _fuming._

She was staring up at Neil, who couldn’t even be bothered to look up from his paper as he spoke.

“I said, you’re _not_ going. I can’t take you, and there’s no one I know supervising. Susan has work too. It’s a no.”

She clenched her small fist around the forms- Tomorrow was the last day she could hand them in, and still be allowed to go. Granted, it was just a _dumb_ science camp, but _everyone_ else had already handed in their forms. She would be _alone_ in class for a whole _week_!

Not to mention the fact that there was no real way to explain her absence to the others without things coming back to Neil. She grinds her teeth, huffing in annoyance when she notices Billy stride past, lips curled loose around a cigarette.

“What if _he_ takes me?!”

She points at Billy, stabbing her finger into the air, almost accusingly. He raises a thick eyebrow at her.

Neil does glance in Billy’s direction, sighing.

“ _Fine_. But he’ll have to stay, and keep an eye on you.”

A small victory for Max. She thinks.

She can tell Billy’s not interested in doing her any favours when he shoots her a glare, rummaging through the fridge for a can, before stomping off to his room.

_At the least, I can reason with Billy. Probably._

...

She bangs on his bedroom door, waiting for him to open it a crack, before quickly squeezing inside- She doesn’t want it slammed on her yet.

“I need to ask you something. Please?”

He furrows his brow, making a frustrated noise as she dove past his arms.

“What the hell do you want, Max?”

She purses her lips, pressing the form into his hand. He takes a glance over the paper, reading an outline of the camp, as well as a few other useless details. After a moment, he catches her hopeful gaze.

“Not happening. I’m not hanging around in the middle of nowhere for a _week_.”

She rolls her eyes, refusing to take the paper back when he attempts to shove it into her hands.

“You didn’t even _read_ it properly! Look at the last form! If you sign up for the mentor thing they’ll _pay_ you!”

Wait- he might have missed that. He flicks through to the last page where the forms were, finding general permission, and then the supervisor sheet. Lo and behold they’re offering _fifty_ fucking dollars to anyone who can come and watch some goddamn kids for the week.

_Not at all up his alley, but the Camaro does need new tyres- Maybe it’ll be easy?_

Max is staring at him with distinct intensity, waiting for him to speak. He does give her a glance.

“You know this dump of a place is nearly two fucking hours away, _right?_ ”

She nods, looking cautiously around the room, lowering her voice.

“You’ll be two hours away from Neil? For a week?”

Billy grimaces, and Max knows she’s probably hit paydirt. He’s really thinking it over now.

“Fucking _fine!_ But you owe me, Max. If it’s shit, you’ll be the first to know!”

She grins, watching Billy scrawl his permission down on the form with little finesse, before he tosses it back in her direction. She darts out of the room with little more than a quick thanks, leaving Billy to come to terms with taking her.

He bets Neil would be extra pissed if he just ditched her there. Honestly not worth the trouble.

_If anything, it probably beats whatever else I’d do._

...

The morning chill wasn’t all that easy to ignore, while Steve stood waiting outside Dustin’s front door. He was right on time, too, so it eludes him as to why Dustin is taking so long. The question is promptly answered when the door swings open, and the young boy has a mountain of luggage piled beside the door.

“Do... Do you really need all of this, it’s only a week, you know?”

Dustin rolls his eyes, nearly scoffing at the question. He’s already started to carry a few bags to the boot of Steve’s car, which might only _just_ hold it all.

“The obvious answer is, yes, I do need it all. I need to be prepared and bring everything that I _know_ Mike will forget.”

Steve gives a slow nod, shrugging and starting to help with the bags. Guess it’s no skin off his back if Dustin wants to take a shitload of stuff. Might weigh his car down a bit though.

When they’re finally on the road, Steve can relax a little. Taking Dustin was a good opportunity to have some time away, clear his head of anything to do with Nancy or his job or _Demogorgons_. Besides, when Dustin found out that this science camp thing needed supervisors, he was very quick to bail up Steve for the job.

_I am a damn good babysitter, after all._

....

So after all, it turns out Dustin’s excess packing did become Steve’s problem. When the boy runs off to go greet his funky friends, he’s left chopped liver, carrying each heavy bag and case to the small cabin Dustin said he would be staying in. He _almost_ would have complained, if he didn’t welcome something to do after sitting for so long. The drive had been fine. Dustin had spent equal parts of the trip talking to Steve, or to Mike and Will over his radio. He guesses this camp will be _right_ up their alley, and can’t help but smile when he thinks of the fun they’ll have.

Steve is also pleasantly surprised by the infrastructure at the grounds. It’s clear it sees a lot of schools coming through. Despite the bushy surroundings, it has everything they could possibly need. There is a main hall, that is used for dining and meetings, as well as small cabins for all of the children. There are a pair of tennis courts, multiple playgrounds, each one different from the last- they seem to be for different age groups, from what he can tell. A few more fields and courts, a storage shed or two, and most excitingly a _pool_.

It’s not overly luxurious, but he’s happy it’s not some total dump he’s stuck at for the next week. He finishes off carting around Dustin’s stuff, a peek into the hall and he sees that a group of adults are over at a check in point, having words with someone that is wearing something similar to a scouts uniform. They’re checking off papers and whatnot, Steve figures that this is probably where he can hand in his supervision forms.

He’s not surprised in the _least_ when most of the line is made up of women, at least one of which he recognises from when he went to school- Perhaps she has a sibling at the camp? He’s pulled from his thoughts when the queue moves, and he hears a male voice at the front of the line. Peeking his head out, he sees none other than _Billy!_

He almost laughs at the thought, there is no _way_ they’re going to let _him_ be a supervisor!

_Stingy asshole probably just wants the money, why would he be here otherwise?_

Doing his best not to look too obvious, he zones in on the conversation. It seems to be a pretty informal check in, the uniformed man having a quick look through the forms.

“Any prior experience working with children?”

Billy shrugs, and Steve, once again nearly laughs.

“I’m a lifeguard. And I’m _pretty_ sure the pool I saw out there was, y'know, a pool.”

Billy gestures so-so and Steve glares.

_Fuck. I can’t believe I totally forgot he was a lifeguard!_

Without another word, it also looks like Billy is signed up, and when he struts out of the hall, he catches Steve out of the corner of his eye, giving him a surprised look.

_So much for a relaxing break with **him** around. _

...

The next few hours are pretty much book keeping. It took some effort, but the mass of children were eventually enticed into the hall with the promise of snack food, and soon the people who Steve _thinks_ work here, start to go over things such as rules, as well as the finalisation of the cabins. Apart from the odd child here and there, it seems that most of the cabins were allocated prior to arrival- Thank god, because he _so_ didn’t want to move Dustin’s stuff again. They’re all organised by boy/girl, and it seems that the adults are also being organised similarly. Steve can’t help the way his stomach drops when he realises that himself and Billy are the _only_ men.

The women are organised first, handed lists of names, and Steve is envious of how they are all suddenly able to get along, greeting each other with great enthusiasm. Slowly, the other adults empty from the room, and it’s just Steve and Billy left. They’re several meters apart, refusing to make eye contact with the other, at any cost- it’s a little confusing for the poor gentleman who is trying to address them both at the same time.

“So, the lucky last! At the moment we’re at capacity, due to renovations. I hope you guys won’t have any trouble bunking together in cabin 412.”

Steve keeps a straight face. He won’t cause a scene. And he definitely doesn’t want to look like a coward in front of Billy.

However it _really_ does feel like salt in the wounds then the gentleman comes fourth and gives the keys to Billy.

“All yours, Mr Lifeguard.”

He nods them both a goodbye, and on the way past he gives Steve a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’re in good hands, Mr Harrington.”

When the room is empty, Steve spares a frown for the blonde, who counters with a shit eating grin.

“So nice of you to join me this week, _Steve_.”

...

Steve doesn’t want to go to the cabin straight away. He doesn’t even want to think about it, more than content to drop off his own luggage _after_ Billy had set his own up in the cabin. No harm leaving it in his car for the time being.

He’s going to have to figure out another way to spend his downtime though, especially if Billy was going to be making himself all comfortable.

_How frustrating._

He should also grow a spine and ask Billy for one of the keys next time they run into each other- It was one thing to share with him, but another entirely to have him dictate if and when Steve could enter.

For now though, he was content to see how all of the kids were going, his mood improving substantially as he was shown about their cabin, listening to them ramble on about their plans for the night. As suspected, Dustin had packed _a lot_ of snacks, and they were all hoarded in the cubby that Will was part way through setting up. He was strangely envious of their plans to eat junk, build forts and run a special session of d&d, especially considering he didn’t have nearly a _half_ as exiting time ahead of him.

Too bad it would be seen as entirely inappropriate to ditch stupid Billy and hang out with the kids for the night instead.

Still, he can’t decline when they start unpacking an interesting board game, pestering him relentlessly to join them for a round. Dustin especially, he can’t decline. It shapes out to be a pretty fun game, and pretty soon a few packets of sweets are opened and distributed- Dustin fishes some camping cups out of _somewhere_ , as well as various types of juice, filling everyone a cup.

_He really did think of everything_. _I’ll be damned._

The fun doesn’t last forever though, a poorly timed gesture of exclamation from Mike knocking Steve’s cup, a splash of red juice decorating the front of his shirt before anyone can do otherwise.

He tries not to cuss, sighing softly and offering a forgiving look to a mortified Mike, who is just starting to get one _hell_ of a scolding from Dustin.

“Hey, guys. It’s fine. I’m just gonna have to go change. I won’t be a moment.”

They don’t seem to be settling down all that much as he slips out of the cabin, groaning a little as the sticky juice was making the fabric stick to his chest. He groans internally when it caused him to recall the time something _very_ similar happened to Nancy.

_Damn, I liked this shirt too._

He returns to the car and collects his bags from the boot, before going on walkabout for his cabin-

_412? I think?_

Not that the number was in any order or pattern, as it seems, because he finds the small cabin quite some way from the main hall. It’s honestly a bit of a hike, and Steve knows he’ll be particularly displeased with that come morning.

He knocks on the door, testing the handle when he doesn’t get an answer. He knocks again, groaning in frustration when he only receives silence. 

_Unbelievable, this is why I should have asked for a key! I thought he would be in here already, unless he had the same plan as me._

There was no helping it, he was going to have to find Billy. He leaves his bag by the door, reasonably confident that nothing would happen to it, before stomping off in search of the blonde.

Luckily he’s easy to find. It looks like he’s shut himself in his car, smoking.

_Ugh, this guy is a walking hazard. He should know better._

Steve is quick to come by and rap on the window, getting Billy’s attention, and a glare. He rolls his eyes in annoyance, taking a deep drag and stubbing out the butt before opening the window.

“Looks like _you've_ already started having fun. What do you want?”

He rolls his eyes at Billy. “Can you just give me a key? I need to change.”

Billy looks reasonably disinterested, but moves to step out of the car. The interior stinks of smoke when he opens the door and Steve scrunches his nose at the smell. He holds his hand out for a key, annoyed when Billy just raises a brow.

“Take me to it, Harrington.”

Steve wants to tear his hair out, sighing out a 'fine' and trudging off in the direction of the cabin, Billy tailing behind him.

This is _exactly_ what his concern over the key was, muttering as he made the trek to the building. Billy unlocks the door while Steve bends down to grab his bags, even being _kind_ enough to hold the door open for the brunette.

Although Steve is quick to reconsider the gesture as Billy being frozen in surprise, when he tracks his own gaze about the cabin he spots the source of Billy’s concern.

_One bed._

_Only one fucking bed._

_Its big. But. There’s. Only. One._

It can’t be true, Steve dumps his shit in a corner, and scans the small area, but the only other room is a squashy Shower and toilet combo. There wasn’t even a sofa or anything.

“This- this really has to be a mistake, right? A joke maybe??”

Billy doesn’t comment. Just throws a dishevelled backpack onto the bed with a stern look. Steve hadn’t realised he was carrying anything.

_And now he’s just decided to hoard the fucking bed- Where am I gonna sleep??_

Steve is horrified as he watches Billy kick off his shoes, jumping onto the bed and making himself comfortable, tucking his arms behind his head. He just shrugs at the look Steve gives him.

“What’s that shit on your shirt?”

Steve pauses, looking down to re-examine himself- That’s right, he was here to _change._

“Its.. it’s just juice. Now if you don’t _mind_ , I’m going to change!”

He just about kicks his bags into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. It’s difficult for Billy not to laugh, Steve was _such a princess._

_Rich boy like him isn’t used to sharing a goddamn thing, I bet._

It’s good to finally take off the shirt, tossing it in a spare bag he had bought for laundry. He wipes his chest down, a little disgusted by the sticky residue, before patting dry and pulling on a new shirt. Another of his favourites, it’s a short sleeve red button up with an almost unnoticeable floral pattern.

Once he steps out, he’s reminded that, ugh, Billy is still in here. He also can’t keep his mouth shut, giving Steve an obvious look over.

“This won’t do, sweetheart. One of us is going to have to change.”

Steve rolls his eyes, slipping to the corner to organise his stuff. He ignores the blonde.

_That idiot, our shirts are **barley** similar. He’s just trying to annoy me._

Now, about dealing with the bed situation. It’s annoying that Billy doesn’t seem to have a complaint, so far, but it’s more than likely he’s trying to make a game out of this, see how much of a rise he can get out of Steve.

Billy likes to win the games he plays.

He’s moved, standing behind Steve, who is kneeling down to rummage through his belongings.

“Go on, sweetheart. I’ll let you pick _your_ side first.”

Steve looks up at him in an annoyed manner.

“ _Very_ funny. I’ll just sleep on the floor, thanks.”

Billy mocks a hurt expression, tongue darting over his lips to wet them.

“In _this_ weather? Suit yourself.”

He promptly leaves Steve to his pile of luggage.

....

As it turns out, the first day at the camp served the purpose of getting everyone into a routine. There were fun moments, but as Steve trudged back to his cabin, he figured tomorrow things would start to get a bit more exiting for the kids. It was _technically_ the end of the day, all the kids being packed off to their cabins in preparation for bed, but it wasn’t late by any stretch- They’re working off kid bedtimes, he supposes. Steve would ordinarily be up for hours more, and he probably still will be, but unfortunately he’ll have to be spending that time with Billy.

Billy was currently trailing right behind him. He had asked a little earlier, about getting a key, but was more than irritated to be shown that there was only _one_ and it was _Billy_ that had it.

This sucked. He waits for Billy to unlock the door, sighing as he slipped in, glaring at the stupid bed. He refuses to even take a seat on it, to relax, opting for the floor by his bags instead.

He peeks out the small window, the sun is just starting to set, oranges and pinks bleeding into the sky. He would enjoy it, but _Billy_ has soured his mood.

Steve’s musings are quickly brought to a halt when he glances back around the room, Billy having stripped down to nearly nude, a pair of boxers being all that’s keeping his modesty. His other clothes are strewn carelessly by the bed. It does nothing to help the red creeping into Steve’s cheeks when Billy winks at him.

“Can’t you put the washboard away for like, _five minutes_?!”

Billy chuckles, absently running a hand down his toned stomach, tonguing his lip.

“ _Washboard_? How flattering of you Steve. But no, I run hot. This is how I’ll sleep.”

Steve nearly grimaces, sighing softly. Guess he’ll change too, but unlike Billy, he’s going to opt for privacy, returning to the bathroom to change. His attire couldn’t be more different, full length pale blue, silk pyjamas. He’s quick to change, ducking out and scanning over the bed.

The brunette doesn’t miss how Billy gawks at him, and he raises an eyebrow.

“What’s your problem, now?” 

Billy plays it cool, shrugging. He’s made himself nice and comfortable on the bed again, peering through some sort of car magazine.

“Just surprised you can wear that shit. I’d cook.”

_Damn, he’s so cute in those stupid pyjamas! What the hell?_

Steve rolls his eyes, coming over to grab one of the cushions, as well as the flimsy, thin blanket that was kept on the end of the bed, for decoration. He tries his best to make a semblance of a sleeping spot on the floor, but when he lies down, he’s more than displeased by how uncomfortable the carpet is.

Good thing he’s stubborn.

Billy gets the light, turning on the bedside lamp in its place. It’s still really early, Steve can’t blame him for wanting to stay up- he’s made himself ready to sleep, simply because he had nothing better to do, but he kind of wishes he had something like Billy’s magazine.

Billy is staring at him now, and he lets it pass for a few moments, before it starts to irritate him.

“What? Can I _help_ you?”

Billy shakes his head.

“I’m just surprised. You really _are_ trying to sleep on the floor. It’s gonna be real cold, you know?”

Billy grins as he trails off the sentence, and Steve tries his best not to blush.

“I’ll manage. You just worry about yourself, okay?”

He shrugs at Steve.

“Mhh, okay. Keep in mind that there’s _plenty_ of space. Also I _won’t_ bite..”

_A nice thought, but I **seriously** doubt that._

...

Steve manages to fall asleep, but awakes close to one in the morning. Or at least that’s what he thinks the time is, it’s hard to read his watch in the dark. He shivers, trying to pull the flimsy blanket over himself a bit more- it won’t cover his feet and shoulders at the same time though, it’s too small.

_It’s so, fucking cold!!_

Not to mention his back is starting to ache from the stiff floor. Billy is out like a light, snoring softly on that big stupid bed. _He_ should be the one on the floor!

_Mr nearly naked and his stupid running hot business. So not fair._

Steve shifts, and tosses and turns, but even the squirming doesn’t warm him up, it just lets the heat escape more. His feet are like ice, and the thought of sticking them to Billy’s back doesn’t go unheard.

Glancing longingly at the bed, he’s really starting to consider it. It’s big, he wouldn’t even have to be near stupid, hot, Billy.

It’s no big deal right? Maybe he’s just being a stubborn idiot, freezing his ass off on the stupid floor. Besides, if Billy’s asleep, it’s not like he can give him a hard time, right?

He finds himself standing, grabbing his pillow in his arms, drawn to the bed in desperation. He hasn’t even sat on the stupid thing yet, so he’s pleasantly surprised to find it _super_ soft when he eases onto the side. He keeps at the _very_ edge, just enough to stay on the mattress, very slowly slipping underneath the doona in order to keep Billy undisturbed. He lies back and sighs, finally comfortable.

_This is fine. It’s like he’s not even there._

He keeps that thought for a second longer, before Billy rolls over- Steve freezes, worried that he’s going to wake, but he goes back to snoring, having only inched himself a little closer. The sudden heat he feels radiating off him is intense.

_Holy shit, he’s so **warm**! I can feel it from here!_

The temptation to touch his cold feet to Billy’s back rises again, but that would _only_ cause trouble. Right now he just wants to sleep.

He will certainly do that, but not before he inches just a _tiny_ bit closer to that hot body, for warmth of course.

....

Billy blinks awake rather early- or at least, early for him. For a split second, the unfamiliar surrounding catches him off guard- But that’s not the biggest surprise. His nose is currently buried in a mop of silky brown hair, and as he wakes a little more, it dawns on him that Steve is fast asleep, clinging to his body.

_Arms-and-legs-wrapped-around-him type clinging._

It’s a wonder he didn’t die from overheating, and he starts to ponder a way to separate himself from Steve- Not that he really wants to, but if Steve was to wake up, he’d probably freak out.

He smirks, taking in a soft whiff of that hair. He smells good, like expensive hair products, and well, _Steve_.

_He must have gotten cold. I expected him to come to bed, but I didn’t think he’d get this cosy. God he’s cute._

Shit. He probably shouldn’t think like that, with Steve all pressed up against him like this. Instead he slowly eases lean arms off his body, sliding out from his grip. When they’re separated, Billy climbs out and haphazardly drapes the doona back over him, sighing as he glanced over Steve.

He looks calm, a lot different from the usual tense or annoyed looks Billy receives. It suits him a lot more, he thinks, and he can’t resist the temptation to run a hand through his silky hair.

_Seriously, he shouldn’t be allowed to be this cute._

Abandoning the thought of doing anything more, he grabs a towel from his backpack, new clothes, and heads for the small bathroom, wanting to start the day properly with a hot shower. He glances around the room and huffs bemusedly, Steve has left a whole _array_ of toiletries and hair products here- Billy is positive he won’t mind some of his fancy shampoo being borrowed. He steps in under hot water, and its pleasant to be able to take his time for once, actually, which he certainly does.

It’s not entirely unexpected when he hears a knock on the bathroom door, Steve’s voice calling out a little accusingly.

“Can you hurry it up, Hargrove!? I need the bathroom.”

Billy rolls his eyes, basking under the spray.

“Just go, I don’t care. Besides, I’m halfway through washing my hair.”

Steve huffs, but acknowledges the hustle- at least when it comes to hair care. The door to the bathroom doesn’t lock, so he clicks it open, doing his best to avert his eyes as he turns to face the toilet. It’s just _Billy_ , he shouldn’t get bent out of shape over it.

That is until he lets one glance linger for just a _bit_ too long, zoning in on the bottle Billy was holding.

“Hey! That’s my shampoo! You idiot!”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Billy was behind glass, he probably would have snatched it out of his hands. Instead he just glares.

“Can you relax? I’m just borrowing it, okay, didn’t bring my own. I can pay you back if it means that goddamn much.”

Steve frowns, even more, shaking his head, looking away before he fully realises how naked and wet, Billy is.

He’s ever so thankful that he can turn his back to the blonde as he takes a leak, quickly washing his hands and giving himself a look over in the mirror. He didn’t want to give Billy any more attention, but he catches the blonde reaching for one of his bottles of conditioner.

“Wait- Don’t use that one-”

Billy’s eyes snap to his. “Why? I said I’d pay you back.”

“No, idiot- You just used a deep cleanse shampoo- If you don’t use _this_ conditioner-” He gestures to another bottle beside the one Billy had reached for, “Your hair will frizz. Trust me.”

Billy’s expression softens, and he smiles at Steve, grabbing the _correct_ product. He’s not going to argue, Steve clearly knows his shit.

“Thanks. Guess I owe you one.”

Steve smirks back, about to mouth something witty, but loses composure, going red again when he remembers, Billy is _very_ naked. He ducks out of the room with a soft squeak, leaving Billy to his shower.

_Damn. If he knew how close we were this morning, I’m **sure** he would make a similar sound. _

_...._

Billy can’t believe how easy he has it. Thanks to the fact that he was a lifeguard, he was pretty much exempt from any of the other dumbass mentoring stuff- Apparently his energy was too valuable, had to save it for the afternoon. He was informed that they usually opened the pool up after 12, and his presence would be most appreciated until it was closed at around 4:30, weather permitting.

Easy as pie, watch the kids splash around in the afternoon, leaving his mornings and evenings free. And he was being paid for it _._

After breakfast and the meeting with staff, he has a great time doing fuck all. Spending most of his time flicking through magazines, or having a nap. The most adventurous thing he does is head to his car for a smoke, courteous enough to _not_ smoke in the cabin.

And to think that Steve is probably having to heard a bunch of stinky kids around. Hilarious.

....

The day is beautiful. It comes as a great surprise to Steve, especially when he considers how goddamn _freezing_ it was last night. He’s mostly swallowed his pride, resigning to the fact that there’s no way he can get a good sleep on the floor. Besides, Billy hasn’t.... Actually been that bad.

Aside from _stealing_ his shampoo. Jerk.

He soaks up the sun, handing Dustin some string for the 'spider webs' they’re supposed to be making in the trees. He doesn’t have a fucking clue why, and it seems a little below Dustin’s capabilities, but it’s science, he supposes.

The kids are getting pretty stuck into it, until one of the guides comes around, letting everyone know that the pool is about to open, and those who want to have a swim, should collect their gear and meet at the hall- otherwise it’s paper-mâché or some shit. He wouldn’t mention it either way, but he is quite happy when Lucas and Mike put a strong argument in for pool time- Will is easily convinced, Dustin and Max agreeing because they don’t want to be left out.

_Pool it is!_

He herds them towards their cabin, and also takes the time to accompany Max to hers after the boys are sorted. He gets the impression she is quite displeased by the fact that she _wasn’t_ allowed to room with her friends- But rules are rules.

_And that’s why I’m stuck with your dumb stepbrother._

He does reassure her that at least she can hang out with the boys during the day, which matters more because at least she’s awake. She’s not entirely convinced, but she appreciates the thought, collecting up her swimming gear.

While the kids are at the hall, he ducks off to collect his own swimming stuff, more than thankful that Billy was inside, getting himself ready for duty.

Maybe they should arrange to keep the key under a rock or something, because this is ridiculous.

Steve waves at him, collects his things and then ducks into the bathroom to change into his neon green board shorts, coming out with a grin and a towel around his shoulders, goofy blue sandals on his feet.

Billy, who is settling for his more restrained lifeguard red board shorts, can’t help but look him up and down.

“You’re going swimming?”

Steve looks at him like he’s a bit of an idiot.

“It’s beautiful out there! Of _course_ I’m going to swim.”

Billy nods slow, huffing in amusement.

_Maybe Steve is just a big kid himself. He dresses like one, that’s for sure._

“Right, well, don’t drown. You’ll make me look bad.”

It’s stupid, but it does make Steve laugh, and he quips. “Oh _dear_. We can’t have _that_ , can we?”

Billy laughs, pulling on his aviators, absently running a hand through his hair. Steve stares a bit, and it looks like a lightbulb goes on in his mind, because he quickly ducks back into the bathroom to retrieve some sunscreen, popping the cap and starting to rub down his arms and legs.

_Probably not a bad idea for him. That pale skin of his wouldn’t last five minutes without going red as a lobster._

He’s kinda just staring, and initially thinks he’s being scolded when Steve mutters a ‘do you mind?’ Before realising the brunette is actually prompting him to rub some of the greasy stuff on his back.

“Uh, sure. Lift up your hair, Pretty Boy.”

Billy can tell Steve’s not impressed by the comment at _all_ , but he does as he’s told and cups his hair out of the way, allowing Billy to slop the horrid white paste over his freckled back.

_Weird that he’s making me do this, but I guess there’s no one else. I wonder, would he notice if I drew a cock?_

As hilarious as that would be, his hands had already started to move for him, smoothing the stuff over Steve’s shoulders, neck and down his back. He is liberal and firm, doing his best to ignore the pleased _sigh_ that slips from Steve’s mouth, before he traces down his spine with a pair of fingers a little unnecessarily, letting his touch linger for just a tad too long, at the small of his back. Steve peeks over his shoulder, cheeks stained red when he sees that pink tongue dart over his lips. When Billy notices he’s been caught, he crooks his mouth into a smirk, wiping the rest of the sunscreen off on his chest.

“Can’t remember the last time I used that stuff.”

Steve is still a bit flustered, rolling his eyes.

“Well we can’t all be as _perfect_ as you, can we, Billy?”

Billy laughs, picking up his own towel and shuffling them both out the door, locking it after them.

“Ah, so you _do_ think I’m perfect. Gotcha there, Stevie.”

....

To the disgust of the children, Steve had insisted on slathering them in sunscreen as well, once he had met them by the pool. He was going to take his mentoring seriously, even if it meant the kids were going to call him _lame_ , while scrunching up their little noses.

The pool was at least twice the size of the one back at his house, but at a guess, not as deep, even at the least shallow. The water is fresh, but the way the sun is shining makes up for it- as long as you kept moving, the chill in the water wouldn’t cause any concern. Steve keeps to the deeper side, wading around and watching the party, quite amused by the little games they were playing, especially when Lucas gets a little flustered when Max splashes him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Billy comes out from one of the staff rooms, looking as good as ever. He concludes that Billy must have had some sort of brief, because he dips his head at the current pool supervisor, allowing the other gentleman to return to the staff room, the tan blonde starting to patrol around the area.

Colour bleeds into Steve’s cheeks when Billy glances in his direction- it’s hard to make out if he’s actually _looking_ at Steve because of the sunglasses, but the brunette gets a feeling he _has_ to be, when he smirks, running his tongue over his teeth. It’s almost like a game of chicken, who’s going to break the stare first- It’s Steve, of course.

Gotta watch the kids. Besides, Billy _also_ has a job to do.

Steve basks, soaking up the rays of sun, just allowing time to pass as he kept an eye on, well, Mike Mostly. He was the one that thought it was the most funny to _dunk_ the others- Steve has to quirk an eyebrow up at him on occasion to deter him from doing anything too reckless.

A soft splat comes from near the edge of the pool, the oh, so familiar sound of a child losing their balance. Most heads turn when tears start to spill, and Steve is flooded with relief that his entire party is still in the water, even though it looks like the young girl only has only scraped a knee on the rough, cream coloured concrete.

One of the camp staff near the pool’s office looks ready to intervene, but to Steve’s surprise, Billy comes forward first, crouching down while he unzipped the small pouch on his waist. He flips up the glasses and keeps a soft expression as he gently guides the small girl to a standing position.

“Hey now. I’ve got something for ya.”

It gets her attention, she wipes her eyes and sniffles, meeting Billy’s eyes. She hasn’t _quite_ started to cry loudly, and Billy’s going to make sure it won’t happen- If only for his own sake. He holds up a band-aid, showing her as he unwrapped it. He keeps his voice unusually soft.

“Put this on, you’ll be right as rain, yeah? Much better than water works.”

She nods slow, allowing Billy to place it gently over the scrape on her knee, quieting down, perhaps because Billy is a _little_ intimidating. She seems relieved though, giving her leg a testing wiggle.

“There. Careful not to run anymore, okay?”

She nods, wiping away the last of her tears, striding off to show her friends the band-aid without another word. Billy sort of huffs, like it’s a _real_ inconvenience to have attended to such a minor problem, _and_ be _nice_ about it.

Steve however is _dumbstruck_. He cannot believe he just witnessed Billy being _nice_ to a kid- even if it was in his own gruff way. It would be half tempting to tease him over it later, but Steve would never want to _discourage_ him- this was _good_.

It takes probably a minute more for Steve to come back to earth, and he goes nice and red after realising how obvious his stupid awed expression probably was. Billy has _absolutely_ noticed him staring and is chuckling to himself, taking a seat at the opposite side of the pool to keep watch.

The afternoon bleeds into evening, Steve having a fabulous time splashing and playing with the kids, even joining in on their games. He’s more than sure that Billy’s gaze tracks him on a few occasions, throwing him back a glance of his own now and then- There’s something to be said for the way the sun licks his golden skin, bouncing off blonde curls.

_It suits him so much. The sun, the water._

_..._

Billy helps the staff herd everyone out of the pool in preparation for closing, tracking Steve down to have a word- It was easy, Steve was looking for him anyway.

“Meet me at my car, okay?”

Steve frowns, shaking his head.

“Wait- No I need the key- Hey!”

But Billy just gives him a pat on the shoulder, striding off to the staff room, presumably to put away his things. He must exit the pool from there too, because Steve doesn’t see him come out after the several minutes he waits.

_God, he’s so annoying. And I don’t have a choice but to do as he says. Ugh._

Despite waiting, he’s still first to arrive at the car, rolling his eyes. He just wants to head back to the cabin and have a warm shower- Instead he’s standing outside in the evening sun, leaning on the hood of Billy’s stupid Camaro. He doesn’t notice his approach, either.

“Hey, get your ass off my car.”

Steve rolls his eyes, shifting away as Billy gets into the drivers side, gesturing for Steve to do likewise.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m having a smoke, _idiot_. Get in the car, we'll share.”

He feels a little conflicted by the idea of having a smoke when he’s supposed to be _mentoring_ , but no one would catch them in the Camaro. Soon he’s taking the towel off his shoulders and wrapping it around his damp shorts, slipping into the passenger side.

Billy already has a cigarette lit, sighing deeply and throwing his head back against the seat as he puffed out the smoke. He spares glance at Steve, who is just _watching_.

“Something on your mind, Pretty boy?”

Steve huffs, and breaks his stare.

“I just- I don’t _get_ you. Like one moment you’re cocky and rude, and a complete asshole to me- And then you come to this _camp_ to be a goddamn _mentor_ , and you’re being _nice_ , and _flirting_ with me? Wanting to _share_ a cigarette?”

Billy laughs, taking another drag, before passing Steve the smoke, which he accepts, taking a frustrated puff.

“You’re reading into it too much. Just doing Max a favour, ya know?”

Steve exhales, not ignoring the way Billy watches him with those intense blue eyes.

“Fine then, but that doesn’t explain all the shit you say to me.”

That pink tongue runs again over Billy’s lips and they glisten a little more when he wets them.

“It’s cuz it’s real cute when you get all flustered. I can’t help it.”

It works like a charm, Steve going nice and pink again, using the cigarette as a way to distract himself. Billy just watches, taking the cig from Steve when he kept his gaze averted.

“I just- _Why?_ ”

Billy laughs, slowly exhaling some smoke into Steve’s face, amused when he waves it away.

“Why does anyone _flirt_ , Harrington? You’re a big boy. You can work it out.”

Steve just goes really red this time, furrowing his brow, keeping his focus out the window. It’s so _insufferable_ , Billy can’t even say something as simple as 'hey, I like you' without being a shithead about it. He opts not to speak, hoping to will away the sear in his cheeks, giving himself a moment to breathe, a moment to _not_ think about Billy making an... Advance?

He tries to keep his voice even when he breaks the silence. “You’re hogging the cigarette.”

Billy smirks around the cig in his mouth, eyelids fluttering closed as he takes a particularly long drag. When he catches Steve’s eyes a second later, Billy softens his gaze, asking a silent question. A warm hand reaches for Steve’s chin, cradling it, before his thumb pads over a pink bottom lip, gently pressing against the seam of his mouth. A few thin wisps of smoke escape when Billy softly asks, “open your mouth.”

Steve complies, despite his surprise, parting his lips, letting that thumb trace them again, before Billy leans in, only a breath apart to exhale the smoke into Steve’s mouth. Steve kind of gasps as he breathes in the smoke, pink bleeding into his cheeks as he slowly breathes it back out. He’s a little overwhelmed, this seems so _intimate_ , especially considering that neither of them are wearing nothing more than _shorts_.

Billy edges back to examine Steve’s expression, to see if he’s crossed a line- but to his satisfaction, Steve looks pleasantly dazed, cheeks pink, wide eyes gleaming back at Billy. He doesn’t say anything when he plucks the remainder of the cigarette back from Billy’s hand, feeling particularly bold as he mirrors his actions, inhaling smoke and nearly meeting Billy’s lips to exhale. The blonde nearly groans, savouring the smoke for as long as he can before huffing it out. Throwing caution to the wind, Billy then closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to Steve’s.

Soft and experimental, he kisses Steve, returning that hand to his cheek. Despite the temptation, he draws back after a moment, again to read Steve, see if this was, _okay_.

The brunette seems a little shocked, brown eyes locked with blue for a few intense seconds, before he averts his gaze, chuckling softly in embarrassment. Billy doesn’t detect a negative response, wetting his lips and humming. He then dips his head towards the smouldering butt between Steve’s fingers.

“Now _you're_ hogging it, sweetheart.”

Steve flushes, chuckling softly and handing it back, processing the last minute.

“Oh yeah? As if that’s _my fault_.” He huffs out.

Billy finishes the cigarette and squishes it into the ash tray.

“Alright, I’ll let it slide _this_ time.”

They both sort of chuckle, now alarmingly aware of the shift in mood between them. Steve sighs softly, pulling his towel a little tighter around his waist.

“We uh, should probably get back to the cabin, I’m getting cold.”

Billy nods, getting out of the car, Steve following suit. Chances are they would be able to change and be ready for dinner- if memory serves, tonight it was some sort of pasta. 

As they walk back to the cabin, Steve is gripped with the urge to take Billy’s hand.

...

When they slip inside, Steve is fidgeting with his hands. Suddenly he’s nervous. It’s not like he’s unaware of Billy’s reputation- there’s a fair chance he’s just messing around.

_Even then, why risk it? Messing around with girls sure, but me? There’s a lot for him to lose._

Billy touches Steve’s shoulder, smiling at him softly.

“You shower. I didn’t actually get in the water, after all.”

The touch brings him out of his thoughts, and he dips his head.

“Thanks Billy.”

He tries not to take long, quickly washing his hair to rid of the chlorine stench, dressing simply for dinner. Billy however, does make note of the green turtleneck sweater he chooses- compared to his own tank top and sweater pants, he feels oddly underdressed, and it’s just a fucking school _camp_.

_He’s just so preppy, honestly._

...

Dinner is quick, as routine follows, the children sent to their cabins, and it’s lights out.

The fact that Steve changes _again_ into his dumb pyjamas almost annoys Billy, who of course, follows his zero effort routine of stripping down to his boxers. Billy turns on the lamp, shuts off the light and jumps into bed without hesitation, glancing up at Steve who is biting his lip, staring at the bed as if it'll kill him to climb into it. Billy raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Its- it’s weird okay. We kissed, and now I- Well, sharing a bed, it’s just weird.”

Billy clicks his tongue, shrugging.

“I mean, I’d argue it was _weirder_ before we kissed. Besides, this morning it seemed like you were more than pleased with sharing the bed.”

Steve frowns, putting his hands on his hips.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

_He’s so cute!_

Billy grins, sitting up a bit more.

“You were clinging to me like your life depended on it. It was _very_ cute. Also, your hair smells _really_ good.”

Steve’s mouth falls a little open, cherry cheeks searing. He really wants to argue, but he just huffs, looking away as he _begrudgingly_ slumps into the bed.

_At this stage, is there really any point in denying him? Honestly, I’m probably denying **myself** more than anything. _

He climbs under the doona, struggling when the blonde asshole stays planted on top of the blanket, making it difficult for him to pull it over himself. Steve rolls his eyes, before turning away from Billy.

Billy doesn’t turn the lamp off, waiting a few moments before also getting under the doona- Steve can feel those intense blue eyes drilling into the back of his head.

“Stevie.”

He acknowledges Billy with a stern hum, concern bubbling in his mind thanks to the tone of the blonde’s voice. 

“C’mere”

He can feel Billy shuffling closer behind him, and next moment he’s sighing and turning back around. Meeting Billy’s gaze, his cheeks redden, the playful smirk forming on his handsome face _really_ doing its job. A thick arm wraps around Steve’s waist, drawing him in a little closer, and Billy pulls them flush, before guiding Steve’s arms around his waist in turn.

“Mhh, this is just how I woke up. Pretty nice right?”

Steve pouts, but there’s no real disappointment to it. Actually, he has to agree, it’s maybe a bit _more_ than nice. He’s always been aware that Billy’s body was in great shape, but the realisation is a lot more tangible when he’s _pressed_ up against that firm chest, strong arms holding him tight. What he’s thinking must be written all over his face, because Billy looks particularly smug.

“It’s _okay_ , I guess..”

Billy chuckles, bringing a hand up to cup the back of Steve’s head, fingers tangling in silky hair. He waits to make sure Steve is okay with the gesture, before leaning in and once again, slotting their mouths together. He can’t help but exhale, relieved, when Steve kisses back.

Kissing Steve was _delightful_. He was soft and sweet and _cautious_ , everything that Billy usually wasn’t. The kiss in the car was _nice_ , but now, as Billy slowly kisses a little deeper, licking at the seam of Steve’s lips- Steve gasping as their tongues press together- he wants to _melt._ His grip tightens a little more in Steve’s hair and he smirks into the kiss, tugging just lightly as he presses his tongue further into that sweet mouth and Steve fucking _moans._

“Christ, _Steve_..”

They haven’t even been swapping spit for long, but Steve is breathless, no longer caring that he’s gripping Billy’s shoulders _way_ too tightly, or that his leg hooks up around Billy’s waist. Billy’s hot mouth is addictive, and he _knows_ it, Steve opening up beautifully when the blonde licks into his mouth again and again. A little emboldened, Steve takes initiative with the next kiss, slipping a pink tongue past Billy’s, more than pleased when Billy hums and allows it.

Steve is indulged for a little, Billy’s other hand grabbing his ass and giving it a generous squeeze, letting the brunette have his fun, before Billy reclaims his lips, giving them a gentle nip. When Steve gasps, Billy chuckles, drawing back to just _look._

Even in his stupid pyjamas, Steve is _picturesque_ , pink cheeks, tousled hair and a blissful expression, eyes wide with desire. Billy wets his lips habitually, loving how Steve tracks his tongue, fluttering his eyes closed when Billy noses into his neck. Steve squirms- and when stiff cocks brush together through thin fabric, he stills with a squeak.

“Billy- I- maybe, we _should_ stop..”

It’s the absolute _last_ thing Billy wants to do, regardless, he inches his face away from Steve, grip in his hair and on his ass relaxing a little. He speaks low, voice laced with concern. “I.. didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?”

Steve shakes his head, face darkening.

“No- _God_ no-, it’s just, maybe we shouldn’t take it any further- being a _school_ _camp_ and all?”

Billy would like to tell Steve he’s being paranoid, and too moral, but relents, meeting brown eyes. It’s flattering that Steve was even considering the notion of _further._

“I want to keep holding you?”

Steve nods, leaning his forehead against Billy’s shoulder. The blonde is contemplating, giving him a bit of a squeeze, before sighing.

“Can you indulge me one more thing, Stevie?”

Trying his best not to think about Billy's dick pressing against his thigh, he nods again, hoping he’s not getting himself into too much trouble. He feels a mixture of relief and excitement when he promptly feels Billy’s lips at his shoulder, starting to suck a dark mark onto pale skin. Steve moans again softly, a sound Billy will _never_ get tired of hearing, nipping at the freckled skin, before soothing the bite with gentle licks. He continues this until a rather impressive bruise starts to bloom on Steve’s skin, placing one last kiss to his shoulder before drawing away, satisfied with his handiwork.

Steve squirms, bringing a hand up to touch the tender spot on his shoulder, catching Billy’s chuffed expression.

“It’s.. it’s _obvious_ , isn’t it?”

Billy nods, humming softly, placing a hand over Steve’s, that was resting on the mark. He mumbles his sentence against Steve’s forehead after pressing a kiss to it.

“Sure is. If _this_ has to stop for whatever reason, I can rest assured that at least you’ll be thinking of me when you look at yourself in the mirror. Even if it’s only for a week or so.”

Steve’s cheeks sear, and he hums affirmatively, squeezing Billy tighter, burying his face in a broad shoulder as he yawns quietly. He’s confronted with a crazy thought as he finds himself drifting off, Billy having reached over him to turn off the bedside table light.

_I.... I don’t think I want this to stop._

...

Waking up in Billy’s arms is odd for Steve- usually he’d be the one doing the _holding_ , rather than being held, but the way those thick arms surround him, keep him _close_ , it feels _safe_. He’s not sure if Billy is awake. His eyes are closed and he’s breathing steadily, but he could be just dozing for all Steve knows, and well, he doesn’t care.

Asleep or not, Steve doesn’t want to relinquish the opportunity, soft hands starting to trace the golden skin of Billy’s chest. It dawns on him that’s he’s a little jealous, as he trails those hands over a toned stomach and sharp hips- His body is _lean_ , but he doesn’t _exactly_ share the same amount of muscle mass. Steve tilts his head as he glances down between them- intending to size him up- but the bruise Billy left on his shoulder last night gives him a little twinge.

He gets an idea.

If Billy thinks he can get away with leaving love bites as he pleases, he has another thing coming.

Steve isn’t _quite_ as inconsiderate as Billy though, he _knows_ the blonde will have to supervise the pool again this afternoon, and it would leave him quite devastated to have to cover up. That’s exactly why Steve cautiously hooks a finger under the elastic of his boxers, slipping them down _just_ enough to let Billy’s hipbone peek out a bit more. Steeling himself to move out of Billy’s grasp, he ducks under the doona, hopes high that it doesn’t disturb him too much, before he presses his lips against that lovely V of Billy’s waist, hands grasping his chest and side.

He sucks softly at first. He can taste Billy’s sweat, the salty flavour pleasant on his tongue, and after a few nips, he can almost feel the bruise starting to form on that tan skin. He’s also aware of Billy’s _scent_ , musky and thick, and as he sucks, Steve realises that the still concealed cock barley inches from his face is starting to thicken. He feels Billy shift, almost sighing out a groan, a large hand shifting under the doona to wind into Steve’s hair.

Billy’s voice his husky with sleep and he drawls out the sentence. “Well, _good morning,_ sweetheart...”

Steve gasps softly against his skin, not daring to look up at Billy, cheeks going hot when the hand in his hair gently caresses the back of his head. He gives a last definitive suck, before drawing away, still not looking Billy in the eyes when he moves back up to tuck himself against that firm chest. The mark he left is a little smaller than the one Billy left on him, but it’s darker, and of course, in a slightly more intimate area. Even just the thought that Steve’s mouth had _been_ there seconds ago was more than a turn on.

“Looks like you’ve had some fun?”

Since he doesn’t look up, Steve isn’t sure if Billy is referring to the hickey, or his stiff cock that is rubbing against a tan thigh, barley obscured by silk pyjamas.

It turns out to be the hickey, because Billy dislodges from Steve just enough to let them both peek down at the pretty bruise, Billy tugging his boxers down over the jut of his hip and running a finger over the mark. Steve’s eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets when the thick tip of Billy’s cock pokes out the top of the material and he swallows audibly.

“Well, I can’t let _you_ have it all, can I?” Steve is at least trying to keep his voice steady.

Billy chuckles, more than pleased that he’s got Steve’s attention where he wants it, biting his lip and tugging the boxes down to kick them off with little grace. Steve doesn’t hide the way he gasps at all, gaze fixed on the pretty cock between Billy’s legs.

He wasn’t a stranger to Billy’s naked body by any stretch, but this was the first time seeing him _hard_ and _horny_ , not to mention they’re in the _same_ fucking bed and Steve’s own dick is tenting his pyjamas rather nicely too.

Steve is so preoccupied staring at Billy’s cock, that he takes a second to register when Billy’s hand cups his cheek, tilting his chin up to make him meet baby blues. Billy kisses him, and he moans into it softly, completely resigned to how needy he was currently feeling.

“Close your eyes, Sweets.” Billy Purrs.

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice, lids slipping closed, Billy’s warm body separating from his own briefly as he shuffled around. Steve is prompted by warm hands to lie on his back, and he feels Billy straddling his hips, a soft moan slipping again from his lips at the slightest friction.

Okay, so maybe it’s been a while.

He can feel Billy tugging the silk bottoms down, and hears Billy gasp breathily when he fishes Steve’s cock from out of his pants.

“ _Fuck_ Steve, you’re _big_.”

Steve draws in his own breath, ego well and truly boosted by the comment. He _has_ to open his eyes, peering up at Billy who has a hungry expression on his face, licking his lips as he presses their cocks together, barely able to wrap a hand around them both.

With another moan, Steve’s cock twitches under the slight attention, his fingers finding purchase in the sheets.

It almost does come as a surprise, but Billy’s _right_ , Steve maybe has an inch or so on Billy, which is saying something considering the blonde’s cock is in _no_ way unimpressive. He’s quickly drawn from that train of thought though, when Billy starts pumping his first and Steve just _whines_ , grasping the sheets.

Billy clues on pretty quickly that Steve _hasn’t_ kept his eyes closed- but if anything that encourages him, the desire in Steve’s expression fuelling the fire that is Billy, and after a few moments of casual stroking, he changes up the technique. He stills his fist, using the pad of his thumb to tease each of their flushed tips- this draws a _very_ nice sound from Steve, a bead of pre dribbling from his slit, and Billy absently waggles his tongue, wishing he could lick it up. Soon he starts to snap his hips, starting to rut and thrust into his hand, sliding his cock again and again over Steve’s, the new friction simply _amazing._

Steve just can’t help it when his own hips snap up now and then to meet each lithe roll of Billy’s waist, fixated on how those lovely abs flex every time.

Billy grunts a little when he thrusts into his hand slightly more aggressively, his breathing getting heavier, squeezing their cocks just enough to make Steve moan again, and this time Billy shudders when it’s accompanied by his name.

“ _B-Billy-_ God _please_ don’t stop-”

His thrusts turn a bit more erratic at the sound, and thanks to the way Steve’s cock was leaking, a pleasant slickness makes it feel even _better_ when Billy’s hand starts to pump them again. Steve thinks Billy is close, he’s losing track of his rhythm, not sure if he should rock his hips or stroke them faster, not to mention how he’s taking ragged breaths, the thick thighs either side of Steve’s waist tensing. Steve pretty fucking close too, probably would be from the sight alone, but he can tell it’s getting difficult for Billy to keep his grip- They’re both thick as fuck, what can he say?

He can’t help but lean up a little more, bringing one of his own hands down to wrap around them both. He’s blissed by the thought that _he_ was touching, _and squeezing_ Billy’s cock, and that gorgeous cock also happens to be _rubbing_ up against his own. He squeezes his eyes shut and just focuses on jerking them both a little sloppily, his whole body tensing when his cock kicks against Billy’s, cum soon dribbling and coating his hand.

The strained moan of Billy’s name from Steve’s lips is _heaven_ , and with just a few more desperate pumps of his fist, the blonde is soon decorating Steve’s pale stomach with his own cum, growling out a string of expletives. 

“ _Fuck_ , _Steve- so fucking good-_ ”

Steve just lies there and pants, slowly letting the realisation of what he’s just done sink in when Billy drops their cocks, keeping his eyes fixed on the beautiful hot mess below him. Steve’s eyes are wide.

_We just... Jerked each other off. We really just did that-_

Billy just takes in a deep breath, leaning down to take Steve’s lips, kissing him deep and slow, sated satisfaction just pouring out of him into Steve’s mouth, and he honestly can’t get enough, even winding a hand in Billy’s hair. Steve moans softly, kisses sweet and slow, only pulling away from Billy when he feels the sticky mess on his stomach starting to cool. He’s suddenly very glad that Billy had scrunched his silk pyjamas up to his chest at some stage, and they were _not_ dirty.

Billy watches as Steve carefully fumbles the shirt off of himself, tucking it under his pillow hastily. Their gazes meet and Steve flushes, trying to look casual as he tucks his dick back into his pants, Billy not even looking away as he does the same. Steve then absently runs a hand through his mussed hair.

“Guess uh, I should quickly shower, before breakfast and all- Unless you wanted it first?”

He’s glad that Billy smiles cheekily, shaking his head and giving Steve one last kiss on the cheek, before climbing off the bed and stretching.

“Nah, I’ll shower after breakfast. You probably have to do your babysitting shit to do, so it’s fine.”

Steve feels relief flood him when the mood in the room settles after the mundane comment, the awkward tension bleeding away when he chuckles. Almost like he _wasn’t_ covered in Billy’s cum right now.

“Yes, that would be correct.”

....

Steve does his best to be efficient in the shower, most of his time spent washing dedicated to his hair, of course. He towels himself down, and of course, uses the hairdryer he bought to speed up the process, before styling. As he examines his reflection, he can’t help but roll his eyes. The marks on his shoulder are a nice shade of purple, completely unmistakable, a few even scattered on the junction of his neck. Just as Billy had said, he traces them, thinking about that hot mouth on his body, wicked tongue licking pale skin.

About how much he wants it to happen again.

Resigned to letting the marks dictate his outfit, he settles again for his green turtleneck, double checking that no purple peeks out of the collar. He smirks to himself as he finishes his preening.

_At least I was able to return the favour. And more._

He pops out of the bathroom to find Billy dressed and waiting, arms crossed as he slouches against the wall. Steve goes a little red at the thought that he’s probably been waiting a little while- They obviously can’t lock the cabin up otherwise. Billy gives him a once over, chuckling to himself and tugging gently at the turtleneck, muttering a “nice” to Steve as they shuffled out the door.

Breakfast is normal, Steve and Billy parting ways when it’s time for Steve to continue his supervision. The kids are welcome company and he doesn’t mind at all, more than delighted to help them through the challenges, experiments and games they were all tasked with.

His only gripe is how pleasant the weather gets- how he warms up under the sweater.

_And I really can’t go swimming either. Damn it Billy!_

The afternoon does roll around, Steve doesn’t see Billy again until the pool opens. Thanks to the fact that the party had so much fun yesterday, they opt for swimming again, when given the choice. Steve’s a little bummed out that he can’t join them, having taken a seat in one of the pool loungers, keeping watch from the edge of the pool.

The only redeeming thing about the scenario is the fact that he gets to stare at Billy- who looks amazing, as usual. Sometimes Billy catches Steve staring. Sometimes Billy stares back, a smirk playing on his lips.

Steve wonders if maybe it’s a hazard. Billy _really_ should be keeping his eyes on the pool.

...

Swimming was uneventful, which was a good thing. And of course, shortly after the pool is closed for the day, most everyone heads to the hall for dinner- Steve keeps an eye out for Billy, who doesn’t show up after a few minutes.

Luckily enough, Steve knows where he’ll be.

He’s oddly confident when he pulls open the passenger door to the Camaro, taking a seat and offering a small smile. Billy plucks the cigarette from his lips and exhales, smirking at him.

“What might I be able to do for you, sweetheart?”

Steve blushes a little at the question. It dawns on him that he didn’t have a _reason_ to find Billy, or sit in his car. There’s not even an excuse he can pull out of his ass.

“I um, well, I guess I was waiting for you at the hall. I figured you’d be here, when you didn’t show. Besides, maybe I could bum a smoke?”

Billy laughs softly, taking a long drag. He looks quite relaxed, hair slightly damp from a splash or two of water, still sporting only his red lifeguard shorts. His aviators are sitting on the top of his head.

“Mm tough call sweets. I only have like 5 left.”

The expression Billy has on his face implies that he’s just teasing, but it still gets a bit of a rise out of Steve.

“Oh come on, you owe me! You _did_ steal my shampoo, after all!”

Steve elbows him gently in the side and Billy chuckles.

“Ugh, _fine_. But you better remember this.”

Billy plucks another cigarette from the packet and presses it to Steve’s lips, leaning in to ignite it with the tip of his own. He just watches Steve, tonguing his lip when the brunette exhaled with a blissful sigh. Billy notes there is a bead of sweat on his forehead.

_He’s probably so hot in that turtleneck. It almost makes me feel bad. Almost._

The blonde extinguishes the butt of his cig in the ash tray, deciding to just stare at Steve while he smoked, admiring that unruly mop of brown hair. Neither of them speak, even when Steve does catch Billy watching- he just offers a small smile, red bleeding into his cheeks as he exhales the smoke slowly. Billy leans in to steal a chaste kiss from Steve, just as he is putting out the cigarette. He exits the car, surprising Steve by opening the door for him- once again, the temptation arises for Steve to take Billy’s hand while they walk to the dining hall.

....

After dinner, the kids are given the option to watch a movie in the hall, or head back to the cabins. It turns out to be a pretty even split, and Steve was actually mildly interested in staying back to watch the film, but when Billy discreetly taps him on the shoulder, muttering a “Lets get out of here”, he follows the blonde out of the room without a second thought.

They slip inside their cabin, and Steve sighs in relief when he can finally pull off the turtleneck, tossing it to the side of the room. He’s wearing a plain tee underneath, but Billy can easily see the purple bruises on his neck peeking out from the collar- he’ll try to be a little more considerate in the future. Billy strips down to his boxers, while the rest of Steve’s clothes join the pile on the floor as he changes into his pyjamas, about to go and brush his teeth when Billy places a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, not yet. I was thinking we could share these..”

He’s holding up a six pack of beer that he just fished from his backpack.

_He totally shouldn’t have beer here!_

Steve’s eyes are a little wide, and when Steve doesn’t answer straight away Billy licks his lips, glancing at the cans. “I um, bought them in case it got a bit much for me here- But sharing them would be more enjoyable, I think.”

Steve has to take a second to consider whether or not _drinking_ is a good idea. He quickly concludes that it’s actually a _terrible_ idea, but the mischievous look Billy has when he presses a can into Steve’s hands is something he really can’t deny. Besides, it was lights out soon, no one would bother them anyway. He cracks it open, offering a smile after taking a sip, crawling onto the plush bed and sitting crossed legged beside Billy.

“Thanks Billy. You Ah, totally didn’t have to share, so I appreciate it.”

Billy smiles as well, gulping down most of his own can rather quickly- Steve supposes it’s for the sake of efficiency. He intends to take this a little slower than Billy, adjusting to the tinny taste of the cheap alcohol, making a note not to mention that he would _usually_ be drinking something a little more expensive.

With a gentle nudge to Steve’s shoulder, Billy chuckles. “I mean, it'd just be kind of shitty if I sat here and drank it all myself. Besides, after today, I get the impression you could use a chance to _relax_..”

Steve rolls his eyes a little, taking a few more gulps of his beer. 

“It’s not _that_ bad. I actually think I’m pretty lucky, the supervisors are happy for me to just take care of the Party, really. It works out well for everyone.”

Billy raises an eyebrow. “The _what_ , now?”

Steve huffs out a laugh, going a little pink in the cheeks. “The Party. It’s what the kids like to call themselves. They’re actually very choosy over who is included.”

Billy has moved on to his second can, looking at Steve rather thoughtfully as he elaborates a little on d&d. He doesn’t particularly care to know what the kids do in their spare time, but he _does_ care about the pleasant glow Steve has to his expression as he talks about the kids. He nearly cuts him off when he speaks.

“You _really_ care about them, huh.”

Steve catches Billy’s soft expression, a little surprised by the way the blonde's voice goes rather quiet, like Steve’s fondness for the kids is something unusual.

“Of course I do. We’ve- well, been through a lot. Dustin especially, he’s like the little brother I never had.”

Dustin is a name that Billy has heard in passing a few times. Not that he really _cares_ who the kid is beyond being a friend of Max’s, and well, Steve’s too, he supposes. It leads him to wonder if Steve has many friends that aren’t children.

“You don’t get out much, do you, Stevie?”

Steve can’t hide his blush, chuckling a little as he throws back the rest of his beer, simply accepting it when Billy pushes another can into his hands.

“I guess, well- I guess not. All I do is work, honestly.”

Billy nods, pink tongue darting over his lips, meeting Steve’s big eyes. “Alright. When this dumb camp is over, let’s hang out.”

The blonde cracks a grin at him, loving the way Steve’s composure cracks when he chuckles out a “s-sure”, running a hand through his silky mop. He’s pretty sure Steve is trying to figure out the nuance of the phrase _hang out_.

Billy is very quickly onto his next can, sighing and reaching a hand out to ghost his fingers over the marks on Steve’s neck.

“You’re so fuckin pretty, you know that?”

It’s the comment that makes Steve stiffen, but he does lean into the hand on his skin.

“We’ll I-.. You’re the first to say so.” Steve’s voice is a little soft.

Billy chews his lip a little, thumbing over the purple skin. “And I’ll say it again, pretty boy.”

Steve flushes more, putting his can to the side so he can lean in and kiss Billy, melting against his lips with a soft moan. Billy sets his own beer down, pulling Steve into his lap and guiding large hands under that silky blue shirt, letting Steve do as he pleased with his mouth. He welcomes Steve’s tongue between his lips with a groan, tracing up his firm back with his hands. They only separate after a few moments, Steve wide eyed and flushed, as he starts to unbutton his shirt, tossing it to the side when it slips off his shoulders.

Steve glances down towards Billy’s hip, the mark _he_ had left barley peeking out of the boxers, and the moment Steve brushes his fingers over the skin, Billy his squirming out of his underwear. He smirks up at Steve, who is getting an eyeful of his semi, watching big brown eyes flit between his lips and cock.

Billy just lets him think, leaning in to kiss and suck at his neck, hooking a finger into the waistband of those pants and tugging a little. Steve moans again, that _perfect_ sound, wriggling his hips out of his pants and kicking them away, all the while Billy stayed attached to his neck.

Steve’s face grows even hotter at the realisation they were both naked now, burying his face into Billy’s shoulder, now that those hot lips were kissing further down his body. He gasps when Billy starts to tongue at one of his nipples, squirming and arching back against the bed- Which is where Billy must want him, because the Blonde is quick to crawl over him and continue to lick and suck at those pretty pink buds as soon as his head hits the pillow. A hand tangles its way into gold curls, and Billy’s glance flicks up to meet wide brown eyes, keeping his stare fixed on Steve while he laved at his nipple.

Soft sounds fall from Steve’s red lips when he feels _teeth_ , and Billy chuckles, giving a final hard suck to the abused nub. He’s in the middle of paying the other nipple attention when Steve gently tugs at his hair, hitching in a breath when Billy looks up again.

“I- I want-” Steve struggles to articulate the sentence, but hopes he gets his point across when a leg curls around Billy’s waist and Steve rolls his hips.

Billy chews at his lip as he draws back to admire Steve. He’s so goddamn gorgeous, with his mussed hair and red cheeks, eyes wide with anticipation. He feels Steve’s cock brush own and he groans, rolling his hips in return to grind back down against him. Despite Steve’s demand, he rejects the idea of having _actual_ sex, in favour of saving that for an occasion when they were _not_ buzzed from alcohol.

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart. I’ll make you feel _so_ good.”

Steve nods along but his cheeks _sear_ , teasing his lower lip between his teeth as he watches Billy’s hot mouth trail down his chest, leaving a wet trail in its wake. A squeak slips from his lips when Billy’s tongue dips into his navel and he arches again, fingers finding purchase in blond curls once more.

Despite the fact that Steve has had his eyes fixed on Billy the whole time, it still takes him _completely_ by surprise when plump lips wrap around the head of his cock. Steve cries out just a _tad_ too loud, his spare hand flying up to cup his own mouth when Billy’s eyes flick up in warning. He feels Billy _smirk_ sound his cock, skilled tongue rolling and toying at the sensitive tip, teasing licks delicate and soft.

Never has _anyone_ been _quite_ so attentive during a blowjob- at least as far as Steve is concerned _,_ and he _whines_ from behind his hand, grip on Billy’s hair growing tighter, and slowly Steve’s cock is sliding down his throat, thick lashes fluttering closed when Billy let’s out a low _hum_.

Billy steadies the base of Steve’s cock with his hand, fighting his need to gag, however, he’s not _quite_ stubborn enough to take him all, letting his hand rub and squeeze at whatever wasn’t between his lips.

“ _B-Billy..”_

Steve’s voice is _desperate_ , Billy knows that he’s _probably_ drooled a little involuntarily around the dick in his mouth just from hearing his name like that, and when he doubles his efforts in sucking, licking, he really can’t help but grind his own hips down into the blankets below him. His other hand grips Steve’s hip, thumbing at the skin, head bobbing as he greedily lapped up the pre that was starting to leak from Steve’s cock.

Gripping even tighter at messy hair, Steve is fighting the urge to buck up into that _perfect_ mouth, breathing shallow and rapid in between soft moans and whines. His whole body is more than likely flushed- he doesn’t want to think about his embarrassment _too_ much right now, preferring to watch Billy, memorise _exactly_ how good he looks sucking away on his cock.

Billy draws back to breathe, and also gives Steve a wicked grin, breaking the thin trail of saliva connecting them when he licks his lips. Steve lets his hand slide down from golden curls to Billy’s cheek, settling on a firm jaw- He feels like he’s playing with fire when he thumbs over Billy’s lip, pressing the finger into Billy’s hot mouth. Billy’s eyes _gleam_ just before he closes them, instantly _moaning_ and _sucking_ at the digit, Steve simply gasping in delight when his cock twitched, more pre leaking from the tip. 

Billy humours him for a few moments more, one last tentative lick to Steve’s thumb and then he’s back to that thick cock, relishing the lovely moan that slipped from Steve’s lips. He feels Steve’s fingers in his hair again, senses a little more urgency in his grip, especially when the pale body beneath him starts squirming a little more, Steve’s breathing getting more and more ragged. 

“Billy- Billy, _Don’t_ stop-”

The next tug to his hair is nearly hard enough to make him wince and his cock twitches at the attention, wicked gaze meeting Steve’s, determined to watch him come, lips locked around his dick. The brunette is still squirming, unable to stop his hips rocking into that deliciously hot mouth _just_ a little, and Billy smirks when he feels Steve cock pulse against his tongue.

“ _Fuck- B-Billy!”_

Billy hums low in his throat when Steve spills into his mouth, sucking and licking up all he had to offer. He doesn’t even feel the need to hush Steve, it’s simply _too_ delightful to hear his soft whimpers and moans while Billy laps up his cum, only parting from the weight of his cock when Steve had started to soften.

“Enjoy yourself, sweetheart?”

Steve dips his head in a nod, mussed hair swaying with the movement, pleasant pink flush suiting his dazed expression quite well. Steve goes to speak, before biting his lip a little, eyes glancing away. It looks like he’s contemplating something, and for a moment Billy is worried he’s gone too far- taken advantage of the way the alcohol was making them feel.

“Sweetheart?”

Steve answers by sitting up and climbing over Billy to settle between his legs, his chin resting on that firm chest, chocolate eyes wide as he finally meets his gaze.

“What about you?”

Billy was more than satisfied with just a taste of Steve, content to leave things there if he wanted, however he’s only halfway through his “Don’t worry about it Darlin’” when Steve grasps his cock and he _groans_.

_Fuck. Not gonna argue if it’s like that then._

He starts stroking slowly.

“ _Steve_ ”

A sweet smile graces Steve’s expression alongside his blush, before he breaks eye contact, head quickly dipping between Billy’s legs, steeling himself to start sucking that thick cock.

He hesitates. Feels Billy’s hand in his hair, gentle and encouraging.

“You don’t have to-” Billy starts, but Steve cuts him off with a soft voice.

“I want to I’ve just- I’ve never-”

Billy flushes a little at that, admittedly rather chuffed to be the first for Steve. No way he can even remember the first cock he sucked.

“Whatever you do will be amazing, sweetheart. Already fuckin _leakin’_ for you.”

Steve moans, head dipping again in a nod before pressing a cautious kiss to the head of Billy’s dick, tongue peeking out between his lips to swirl over the hot flesh. Billy hisses softly and Steve is _very_ aware of the hand in his hair when it tugs at the silky mop, a soft sound slipping from his lips in response. He’s trying rather hard to _not_ scrunch his eyes closed when he samples the bitter pre.

“Fuck- _Stevie_ , good boy, such a good boy..”

And with that _surge_ of confidence, Steve’s pretty mouth sinks down onto that thick cock, each of them letting slip a delightful sound.

As Billy expects, Steve is nervous and a little sloppy, not _quite_ so coordinated with his tongue. What he lacks in technique is made up for by the way those big eyes occasionally peek up at Billy from under dark lashes, and the _sweet_ , soft sounds he makes as he tentatively sucks at the dick in his mouth. Gentle and encouraging, Billy combs his fingers through Steve’s silky hair, humming appreciatively, whispering soft encouragements and filthy words.

Steve is caught a little by surprise when Billy’s cock kicks against his tongue and Billy tugs his hair with a little more urgency.

“ _Gonna cum, Pretty boy-”_

Unexpectedly, Steve keeps his mouth fixed on his cock, whimpering when Billy throbs and shoots thick cum down his throat. Steve’s name is on Billy’s lips, and it’s _entirely_ expected when Steve gags a little, pulling away and sputtering, pearly cum dribbling down his chin.

Billy doesn’t do a _great_ job of hiding his chuckle, quickly pulling Steve into his lap and starting to affectionately lick away the white flecks on his chin, much to Steve’s embarrassment. 

“So fuckin good sweetheart, you did _so_ well for your first time..”

He makes a soft sound when Billy tongues into his mouth, tasting a little of himself on Steve’s lips too.

“You- You came rather quickly, I didn’t expect-” He speaks softly in between Billy’s kisses.

With a chuckle, Billy pulls him flush, shifting into a slightly more comfortable position. “Oh _, Darlin'_ , that’s because suckin your cock got me halfway there. You have _no_ idea how much I’ve wanted to do that..”

Steve just moans when Billy kisses him again, fisting into blonde hair. It’s filthy, the taste of cum lingering in both of their mouths, and Billy at least, is more than happy to lick it from Steve’s tongue. They kiss until breathless, and Billy hums, passing Steve his remaining can of beer so he can finish it off.

Before long, they’re lying in their sides, Steve huddled up against Billy for warmth, his forehead pressed against that firm chest. Billy has his nose tucked into Steve’s hair, gently caressing his spine, having left a scatter of hickeys on Steve’s pale skin after their make-out session.

“Billy”

The blonde hums, giving his hip a squeeze.

“Yeah sweetheart?”

Steve shifts a bit to meet his eyes.

“I think we should _definitely_ hang out after this camp is over.”

....

Billy blinks awake this particular morning thanks to the fact that the flimsy blinds on their cabin window were _not_ keeping the light out. Streams of sun shine over his face, and he _wants_ to shift away, but a _fairly_ _significant_ weight on his chest is keeping him firm in place. Steve is lying flush on top of him, snoring softly, long legs in a tangle with his own, arms clinging to Billy’s waist. He can turn his head just enough to get a look at the tiny clock, eyes widening when he notices it’s nearly 10.am.

He pulls his sleepy arms out from under Steve, ruffling his hair and gently shaking his shoulder. “Sweetheart-”

Steve doesn’t stir, instead breathing out a slightly louder snore. Billy scoffs, shaking him a little more.

“Steve, _wake_ _up_ , you dumbass.”

Billy has to take a second to console himself when Steve squirms, a soft “ _Nu_ ” falling from his lips.

“ _Steve, You slept in. Your dumb kids are gonna miss you”_

Brown eyes crack open and look at Billy, Steve groaning as he wrenches away, rubbing his eyes. He mumbles a little, pulling himself into a sit by Billy’s side, and Billy can tell _exactly_ when Steve realises they slept _through_ the night, _entirely naked_. Red bleeds into his cheeks and chest, and he also takes a second to map the _new_ purple marks that trail down his chest.

_Billy and his fucking mouth._

“It’s- It’s fine, I can’t say I wanted breakfast _that much_ , and I don’t have to go anywhere this morning, they’ve got some sort of guest speaker on until the pool opens.”

Steve grabs for the scrunched up timetable that sits at his bedside table, gesturing at a blue shape in order to prove his point. It means jack shit to Billy, but he entertains the gesture with a slight nod.

“Well, in that case.” The blonde sits up as well, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth.

“Shower time. C'mon Petty Boy.”

Billy gets up and fishes out his towel, and Steve’s face reddens, absently licking his lips at the _lovely_ thought of showering with Billy. When his brain kicks back into gear and he shakes his drowsiness away, he follows likewise, slipping into the small bathroom just after the blonde, closing the door and leaning against it while Billy slips into the shower to get the water to the perfect temperature. Steve abandons his shame in order to just stare at Billy, who runs his hands under the stream of water a few times, testing the temperature. Shortly, Billy gestures him over, slipping an arm around Steve’s waist and drawing him close under the water.

Steve’s back is quickly against the wall, Billy’s mouth against his own, and the blonde chuckles into the kiss, warm water cascading over Billy’s lean back.

“What’s so funny?” Steve almost can’t help but chuckle as he speaks, exposing his neck to the kisses Billy was peppering against his skin.

“Just thinkin' about you, about how much I wanted to do _this_ , in those shitty gym showers back in high school..”

Steve scoffs bemusedly, tangling a hand in Billy’s wet hair. “ _I see.._ although I think I’m a little more satisfied with _this_ arrangement, privacy and all that..”

Billy laughs softly at that, humming in agreement, kissing back up Steve’s neck, starting to gently tug at his pretty bottom lip with his teeth. Steve moans, pulling a little more at wet curls, and Billy rather pointedly presses his hips to Steve’s. A breathy sigh escapes Steve’s mouth, and he tilts Billy’s head up a little with the grip in his hair. 

“What _else_ did you think about me?”

Billy’s tongue waggles obscenely between his lips and he smirks, relishing the tension Steve had in his hair.

“Wanted to _bite_ , wanted to _fuck_ _you_. Wanted to _pull_ your pretty hair, make you call my name while you _cum_. Make you _fuckin' mine_..”

Steve _gasps_ , yanking Billy’s hair a bit more, grabbing a tan asscheek in his hand and keeping their hips pressed firm, licking at Billy’s tongue whenever it peeked out.

“ _Fuck,_ I _hope_ you’re making a promise there, Bill.”

Billy almost _growls_ , nearly biting into the kiss, planting firm hands on Steve’s hips and grinding against him, sucking Steve’s tongue into his mouth with a needy groan.

“Yeah? Just you wait till _tonight_.”

Steve moans, trailing a hand between them to start stroking Billy, kissing and licking at Billy’s lips. The heated water flows down their bodies as Billy does the same, grasping Steve’s cock, adding to the obscene sounds they make, hot moans and the wet sounds of flesh against flesh. They’re quick, panting into each other’s mouths as they both cum, Billy making a display of licking his fingers clean, before taking Steve’s hand and sucking each digit between his lips as well.

Billy shortly reaches for the soap, still getting his breathing under control, starting to gently trace soapy hands over Steve’s chest, not so subtlety thumbing over the purple trail down his body. He offers to wash Steve’s hair for him, just chuckling when he _reluctantly declines_ , muttering a bit about being rather _particular_. Steve does however, quickly offer to wash _Billy’s_ hair with his fancy shampoo, and Billy smiles, turning around so Steve can dig his hands into wet curls.

It’s _soft_ and _sweet_ and _gentle_ , and Billy hums, unable to recall the last time someone actually took proper _care_ of him, that wasn’t in relation to fucking. Steve hums along with him, massaging his scalp, going through an entire _routine_ of hair washing, more than Billy could ever be bothered to attend to.

“Feels _good,_ Stevie..”

Rather chuffed, he rinses the last of the suds from Billy’s blonde mop, unable to help placing a kiss on his forehead.

“All done..”

Billy licks his lips and stops the flow of water, giving Steve’s ass a tap when he slips out of the shower, grabbing for a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Steve follows, grabbing a second towel for his hair, sighing softly and absently drying off, gaze _fixated_ on Billy as he towels down.

“Something on your mind, Sweetheart?”

Steve huffs a laugh, chewing his lip and raising his hands, gesturing to _touch_.

“I- um, _May_ _I?_ ”

A cocky expression crosses Billy’s face, and he stands straight, coming in close, gently resting his hands on Steve’s hips.

“M’ all yours.”

Steve exhales, hands reaching to grasp at Billy’s firm pecs, massaging and squeezing. His face goes red hot and he breathes out a needy sigh, a little embarrassed at how his composure crumbles once he had a handful of that gold flesh. His thumbs trace pert nipples, and he blushes more when Billy chuckles, squeezing Steve’s hips in turn.

He moulds Billy’s chest gently in his hands, almost _moaning_ again.

“Always-,.. Always wanted to do _this_... _fuck_..”

Billy’s tongue darts out and he spots where Steve’s towel is starting to _tent_ thanks to that big cock of his.

“Christ _Steve_ , I can fucking tell, holy _shit_.”

Steve catches his glance, nice and red, putting on a mock pout as he squeezes again, Billy lulling his head back and letting out an exaggerated moan, just to tease. It doesn’t go unnoticed at _all_ that Steve’s dick twitches.

“Fuck, okay, that’s enough- Otherwise I’ll never get out of here..” Steve reluctantly draws his hands away, Billy chuckling again at how he flushes.

“Damn _Stevie_ , If I’d known you were so hot for my _tits,_ I would have let you get your hands on me sooner..”

Steve gives him a sheepish look, starting to dry himself a little more thoroughly, letting Billy do the same. It suddenly occurs to the blonde that a vast percentage of Steve’s stares have been directed _right_ at his chest, and it kind of makes _sense._

“No need to be embarrassed, _Princess_. We've got _tonight_.”

Steve is _entirely_ on board. Even if Billy did just call him a _Princess_.

....

While sitting once again at the poolside in his stuffy turtleneck, it _does_ dawn on Steve that this was the last night they _would_ be having together, on this camp at least. It forces him consider, things are probably going to be a little more _difficult_ when they go back to Hawkins.

It might get a little obvious if Steve develops a sudden fondness for the Hawkins pool, or if Billy can’t go a single day without dropping in at scoops. All things considered that seems like a thought for _another_ time, especially when he gets the feeling Billy was gonna _fuck him_ tonight.

Dustin’s voice gets his attention, from wherever he was in the pool, and Steve’s directs his gaze in the boy’s direction. Once again, the curly haired child is dragging him over coals because he won’t get in the pool.

“Steve! You’re being so _lame_ , just come in for like, _ten_ minutes! We’re gonna play Marco Polo!”

Steve grimaces when Mike chimes in too, sighing. His several previous excuses are wearing thin, _especially_ the one about it being too cold when in reality he’s sweating profusely. He does his best to clear his throat, coughing weakly into his fist.

“I uh, I think I might have a cold or something coming on. I really don’t want to risk it..”

Dustin glares, scrunching up his face, and his cheeks puff out rather cutely. He doesn’t seem to _really_ be buying it, splashing a handful of water in his direction, laughing madly. It doesn’t soak him, but Steve yelps a little, arms coming up to guard his face.

“ _Hey!_ Watch the _hair!_ ”

The boys think it’s _hilarious_ , even a few onlooking kids getting a chuckle out of the scene, but Max just _gapes_ at him. For a split second he’s confused, nearly cocking an eyebrow at her before he _realises his fucking jumper hitched up._ Barley a slither of his waist shows, but it must be enough for purple to peek out- No one else seems to notice the slip, but Max is _fucking cluey,_ and he fumbles to pull the clothing back down.

It’s super weak, but he spares her a desperate 'please don’t tell anyone' look, before glancing away.

_God, She should **not** know what a hickey is. Fuck._

....

Thankfully, the remaining hours go on without a hitch- Initially, Steve was worried Max would blab, but she sort of _sides_ with him, _insisting_ that he’s definitely sick, along with a snide remark or two. He'll have to think of some way to thank her, that’s not super awkward. He’s also relieved that Billy didn’t seem to notice anything either, having stayed pretty passive during his hours supervising.

Still, he’s more than happy to help the kids pack up their shit when the pool closes, not even thinking twice this time about heading to the Camaro to catch a smoke with Billy.

He’s first, leaning against the hood once again while he waits, _wishing_ the sun would fuck off. Funnily enough, this time Billy doesn’t call him out for touching the car, throwing a smirk his way when they climbed into the seats.

Steve doesn’t have to ask for a cigarette either, Billy hands it to him, leaning in close to ignite them from the same flame. They exhale simultaneously, and Billy chuckles, sparing a glance at Steve.

“M’ actually really sorry you gotta wear that fuckin sweater all day. Must be shit.”

Steve huffs out a light laugh, shrugging. “It’s not that bad. Kind of like a reminder, I guess..”

Billy seems quite pleased with the response, humming as he tugged the green fabric. “Very glad to hear it, sweetheart.”

They continue to fill the car with smoke, but it’s entirely clear that it’s not the _cigarettes_ that are making it so stuffy, especially when blue and brown swap keen glances every few moments. Steve wets his lips, eyes fluttering closed with the intention of tasting Billy’s mouth, but the blonde draws back.

“Steve- wait a second-”

Reasonably unimpressed Steve falters, embarrassment bleeding into his expression at the sudden change in tone. He hears a sudden sharp rap on the window that scares him half to death- he nearly drops the butt in his hand.

He turns around quickly to come face to face with _Max_ , hurrying to wind down the window. She looks out of breath and a little _confused._

“Steve-? I didn’t know you _smoked?_ With _Billy_ of all people?”

With a soft squeak he snubs out the smoke, waving his hand to clear the air a _little_. “Max- I’m _so_ _sorry_ you had to catch me. I promise it’s not something I do _a lot_..”

Steve hears it when Billy swallows his chuckle, and he gives him a _look._ The blonde also leans over to peek at Max, and she clicks her tongue.

“What’s up Max? Do you need help with something?” Steve speaks softly.

Promptly she looks a little embarrassed, glancing away with a coy smile on her face while she fidgets with her hands.

“Um- So, It was actually Dustin’s fault- he was the one that started it, I swear- we were playing this game and well-”

“ _Max...”_ Billy’s voice comes through firm and she straightens up.

“Dustin threw my cap over the fence and into the pool! They locked the gate and we can’t get it back-”

Steve sighs nearly in unison with Billy, and he exits the car with a hand on his hip. “Max I- I’m sorry, but I don’t have a key, there’s not much I can do-..”

He flicks a glance at Billy and quirks a brow, glancing between him and Max, who crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. Billy would _never_.

Now it’s Billy that’s put on the spot, climbing out of the car to stare Max down a little. He clenches his fist and is about to shoot her down with a _no_ , but Steve’s soft pleading eyes are on him, _judging_ , _compelling_ him to go help his dumb sister.

He grits out a _fine_ and stomps off to go unlock the gate, Max and Steve in toe. She gives Steve a shocked look, speaking oh so quietly.

“Oh my _god_ , I can’t _believe_ he agreed!”

Steve stands idly as he watches Billy head back into the pool, and it dawns on him that Billy was _totally_ trying to impress him by helping Max. Lucky for him it _definitely_ works, Steve flushing a little as he took in Max’s surprised expression.

“Maybe he’s in a good mood for once?” Steve blurts out, and then chuckles alongside Max at his own comment.

As it turns out, Max really _did_ mean _in_ the pool, and there’s a telltale splash when Billy jumps in to retrieve the cap. Truth be told, it worked out rather well that Billy was still in his lifeguard shorts, and Steve is more than happy to watch him climb out of that pool, dripping wet. He trudges back to Max after locking up, smirking as he dunked the sopping cap onto her head, laughing when she shrieked a little.

“There, _try_ not to let it happen again, _dumbass_.”

Max rolls her eyes and shakes the water from her hair, waving dismissively.

“Yeah, _yeah_ , thanks, you _asshole..._ ”

Billy chuckles, watching her run off, turning to look at Steve, who gives him a once over.

“I think we should get you a towel.”

....

When evening rolls around, the kids are treated to toasting marshmallows by a campfire before it’s lights out. In order to make up for being landlocked, Steve keeps the kids company, finding them good marshmallow roasting sticks and using his longer arms to push them just that _tiny_ bit further into the flames, getting the _perfect_ toast. Considering there’s sweets involved, they seem pretty quick to forgive him over the whole _pool_ thing.

Steve can only assume Billy has gone back to their cabin when he doesn’t see him around, having kept to himself after the impromptu dip, and when it’s time to extinguish the fire, he takes the kids to their cabins, wishing them all a goodnight.

He can hardly hide the slight pep in his step when he struts back to Billy, not even bothering to knock when he slips inside the cabin, clicking the door locked behind him. He sighs once again in immense relief when he instantly tugs off the turtleneck, tossing it to the side, along with his shirt for good measure. Billy must hear the disturbance, because he peeks out of the bathroom, humming pleasedly while slipping behind Steve and wrapping his arms around him. Steve doesn’t need to look, in order to know that Billy isn’t wearing anything.

“Almost thought you'd ditched.”

Steve chuckles, leaning back against Billy, placing his hands on top of the blonde’s while they traced his chest.

“As _if_. No, kids got a bit of a later night, campfires and all.”

Billy ponders it, pressing his nose to the skin on Steve’s neck and inhaling, habitually swiping his tongue over it too.

“So _that’s_ why you smell like smoke.” Steve rolls his eyes at the remark.

“Yeah, and speaking of _smoke_ , you _owe_ me a kiss..”

Billy chuckles, letting Steve turn around in his arms, chests pressed flushed. Their lips meet, mouths starting to move together _soft_ and _sweet_ , each pair of hands exploring the other. Billy’s not wasting time, hooking his fingers into Steve’s chinos and dragging them down his ass, letting Steve kick out of them before leading him to the bed.

Billy breaks the kiss to sit back on the comfortable surface, watching as Steve joined him, climbing into his lap, milky thighs being planted either side of his hips. Steve presses his mouth to Billy’s again, feeling those large hands grip at his ass through thin briefs, the only clothing separating them. He squeezes, lapping up the gasp that falls from Steve’s lips.

“How do you _want_ me, _princess?”_

Steve moans a little, having to speak around the tongue that kept licking into his mouth, examining their position with a hazy glance. It’s also not very helpful that Billy’s cock is pressing into his thigh, causing just a _bit_ of distraction.

He brings his hands to Billy’s stomach, tracing up gold skin to let his hands rest on his _pecs_ , gently squeezing as he pressed Billy down, flat on the mattress under Steve’s straddle. He moans softly, groping the flesh, giving his hips an experimental roll, dick twitching to life almost _instantly_.

“ _This_ , _definitely_ _like this.._ ”

Billy chuckles, groaning and arching into the attention, his own grip on Steve’s ass increasing just a _little_. They grope and moan softly for a few moments, before Billy peeks up at Steve, biting his lip.

“Gotta prep ya, sweetheart. Gimme a sec.”

And they shift, Billy guiding Steve to lie back, before they part, the blonde rifling through his backpack for a moment. Steve can’t help but quirk an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the condom and small jar of Vaseline he withdraws from the bag.

“You’re nice and _prepared_ , aren’t you?”

Billy rolls his eyes, climbing over Steve to kiss away the cheeky look he has on his face.

“I _always_ carry a condom. The vas is a happy accident, it’s actually for my tattoo.” Steve maybe _half_ believes him.

Not that he has much more time to think about it, because Billy is stripping him of his briefs, tossing them away to get a good look at him, palming over him just to _touch_. He gently parts Steve’s legs, settling between them, and Steve draws in a breath as he watches Billy coat his thick fingers with the jelly.

“Just relax, sweetheart. I’ll be gentle.”

Steve swallows, fisting into the sheets to ground himself, hoping the red on his face doesn’t betray his nervousness. Billy _definitely_ clues on, because he cups Steve’s jaw with his spare hand, brown meeting blue before he kisses Steve, starting to rub at his rim.

It’s not _terrible_ when Billy slowly slides his finger inside, stopping just short of his second knuckle. Steve tries his best not to squirm, it’s _tight_ and _intrusive_ and it’s _really_ hard not to feel _concerned_ that the end result is _Billy’s thick ass cock inside him._

“Breathe Darlin’ I gotchu'..” Billy mutters sweetly into his ear, lips soft on his skin.

Steve takes in a slow breath, hands finding purchase on thick shoulders, and Billy’s finger slides _deeper_ , starts to _pump_ in and out of him, and he _exhales_ , relaxing as much as can, adjusting to the feeling. Hot lips distract him, Billy’s tongue invading his mouth, and it suits him just _fine_ to welcome it, licking back when another digit prods him open, joining the first.

It’s _more_ , but then Billy crooks his fingers, rubbing _inside_ him and he touches _somewhere_ that makes his back arch and his dick twitch, a dribble of pre leaking onto pale skin. 

“ _Billy- There- Fuck..”_ The blonde chuckles into Steve’s mouth, kissing down his jaw.

“Yeah princess, I _know..”_

And when Billy continues to _rub_ and _tease_ that delicious place inside him, Steve barley notices the _third_ finger pry him open, instead fixated on how his cock _leaks_ more and more, jolts of pleasure dragging needy moans from his lips. 

It feels _good_ and Steve finds himself enjoying being _full_ , each thrust of Billy’s fingers rubbing him _oh-so-nicely_ , so much so that he _whines_ when Billy withdraws, his greedy hole fluttering around _nothing._

Billy’s kisses don’t smother the way Steve moans his name, and he works quickly to unwrap and roll the condom down over his cock, before lying back and tapping his thighs. He tries not to get too carried away with stroking himself, wanting to save _everything_ for Steve, who shudders a little as he straddles Billy, _even_ _more_ pre still leaking from his cock.

“Take a _seat_ , _Princess_..”

Steve just whimpers again, letting Billy steady himself as he lines up, planting both of his hands on that fucking _gorgeous_ chest to brace himself. He’s almost glad for this position, having complete control over how fast he situates himself on Billy’s cock, the thick head of which was prodding at his hole.

Then, ever so carefully, Steve guides himself down, gasping out Billy’s name, slowly impaling himself until it was _skin against skin_ , Billy’s thick cock filling him to the _brim_. Billy grins wickedly, groan spilling from his mouth as he tongues over his lips, admiring how Steve’s cock _keeps_ leaking, his hot walls gripping Billy _beautifully_.

“ _Shit- Stevie, you’re so fuckin' tight..”_

He takes his time to adjust, giving a gentle squeeze to Billy’s chest, feeling impossibly _full_ , wet heat clinging to every inch of his cock. And then he _moves,_ dragging slow, thighs clenched around Billy’s waist as he draws up, lowering himself back down with a wanton moan and the slick sound of sex.

Steve keeps his hands firm as he finds a suitable rhythm, more than pleased when Billy grips his ass, guiding him to the most _amazing_ angle, and soon with each drop of his hips, he’s fucking himself _perfectly_ on Billy’s cock. He’s completely blissed, head thrown back to make a mess of his hair, and Billy is positively _drunk_ on the vision before him.

Tan hands start to climb up Steve’s side, stomach, chest, Billy meeting each roll of Steve’s hips with his own well timed thrusts, panting as he ran his tongue over his lips. Without much more than a soft _'close'_ falling from his lips, Steve wrenches a hand to his cock and starts stroking erratically, the amount of pre slicking his cock _beautifully_ , wet sounds mixing with the pants and moans each of them were letting out.

“ _B-Billy- Fuck, Close, so close-..”_

Billy can’t do much more than rock his hips up one last time and fix his gaze on Steve’s expression, watching him _fall apart_ right _there_ , thick shots of cum painting gold skin as he comes, hips faltering with a chorus of soft sounds.

He clenches around Billy’s cock until the blonde withdraws, gasping sweetly, promptly being manhandled onto all fours. He’s spent, and _empty_ , trying his best to stay upright when his thighs shake, and he soon feels Billy _behind_ him, a strong hand fisting into his hair.

_Oh, yes._

Billy’s lips are against his ear with a tug of his hair, whispering low when he humps back into Steve with a firm thrust of his hips, and it’s almost _too_ much.

“M’ gonna make a _mess_ of you, _pretty boy.._ ”

Steve just muffles a moan into the pillow below, grasping the sheets and _taking_ what Billy had to give him, trying to work through the _overstimulation_ , trying to be _good._ He knows that Billy won’t last much longer, especially with the way he _pulls_ on his hair, grips his hip, pulling them _flush_ to empty inside him.

Steve _feels_ him come, feels his cock twitching and pulsing, and he can’t help but _slump_ against the bed, Billy following with him to ride out his orgasm. Steve just pants, unable to move, Billy’s weight on top of him oddly grounding as he sinks into the bed, barley registering how Billy starts to lick and kiss at his shoulder.

His voice is breathy when he finally speaks. “Fuckin’ _ruined_ me Bill, _so good.._ ”

Billy is still for only a moment more, before moving to dispose of the condom, inserting himself back beside Steve promptly when the brunette protested.

“Glad to hear it, _Princess_..”

Steve tangles his arms around Billy, soaking up his _warmth_ , surprisingly unbothered by the tacky residue between them when Billy starts to _kiss_ , seemingly unable to keep his mouth away from Steve for _any_ period of time.

“Mmh, why do you _call_ me that?”

Billy’s tongue rests just at Steve’s jaw.

“ _Princess_? Isn’t it obvious? _Kings_ _are rarely so beautiful._ ”

Steve reddens, curling into the doona, giving a soft pout.

“ _Fine_. You’re just _lucky_ you make a good _throne_.”

Billy gives him a soft squeeze.

“Only the _best_ for my _Princess_..”

...

Steve is very reluctant to get out of bed this morning. It’s just far too _nice_ to be tucked against Billy, doing his best to ignore the fact that shortly they’d be parting ways. It’s only when the blonde has to pull away to shower, that Steve sits up, mumbling and checking the timetable.

He’s quick to let Billy know that the staff will _probably_ be doing an inspection of the cabins. It’s not known wether that _includes_ the adults, but either way, Steve reluctantly declines the shower Billy offers to have with him, scrambling to pick up and dispose of the beer cans and clothing strewn about the room.

He showers efficiently after Billy, and seems to pick up on a mutual disappointment, at having to be without each other very soon. They dress and neaten the cabin in silence, before Billy comes up to hug Steve from behind- It’s nearly time to meet at the hall.

“I guess this is _goodbye_..”

Ever in denial, Steve turns to him, muttering.

“Still got a few hours..”

Billy sighs, cupping his cheek, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together.

“You know what I _mean_ , Stevie..”

Steve exhales too, wrapping his arms around Billy and ghosting their lips.

“ _Yeah_. Just don’t wanna' admit it s' all...”

Billy kisses him, running fingers gently through his hair.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. _Soon._ And that _is_ a _promise._ ”

...

Steve dearly wishes they could have been walking hand in hand to that stupid hall. But now, they slip into the facade of reluctant acquaintances, staying at opposite ends of the room while the kids are coached through their routine to leave, as well as a short presentation of awards. Dustin wins something for his excellent effort, and Steve claps proud, not wanting to think about Billy’s eyes on him.

The adults go on to sign off on some papers, being thanked and paid for their time in some cases.

Cabins are inspected, bags a packed, cars are starting to leave the grounds, Steve sincerely hoping that Dustin won’t clue into his down-trod mood while he loads his car full.

By chance, he catches Billy sending him off with a wave in his rear view mirror, as he speeds away from the campgrounds.

Billy herds Max to his car eventually, and luckily for her, he doesn’t have it in him to be shitty. He throws a few of her bags in the back seat, lighting up a smoke as soon as she had slammed the door behind her. She kind of scoffs at him, not even flinching as he screeches from the driveway.

Billy spares a glance in her direction.

“Have fun, dumbass?” 

Max rolls her eyes, giving him a light punch on the arm.

“Yeah it was _okay_. Clearly not as _much_ fun as _you_ though.”

Billy stiffens a little.

“What the _fuck_ are you talking about, Max?”

She grins wide and wicked at him.

“So, _you and Steve, huh?_ ”

And then Billy realises that it’s going to be a _long_ drive home.

......

It’s exactly 9 days and 6 hours before Steve sees Billy again, and it’s _not_ in passing. How ironic that the _one_ time Steve wants to be in an empty house, his parents are home to ask _all_ about the _exciting_ camp he’d taken Dustin on.

Steve is all but _throwing_ them out the door when they decide to take off again, nearly tearing the phone from the wall as he dialled the Hargrove residence.

Max had been the one to give Steve the number, and he’s _sure_ that she probably _still_ has that smug grin on her face. She was also kind enough to give him a good idea of _when_ to call in order to catch Billy- No keeping things from her, it seems.

The phone call doesn’t even last minute.

Billy parks the Camaro a block away. Steve swears he can still hear it. 

The door swings open before Billy can knock on it, and wild gazes meet, unmoving while Billy stalks inside. The door is locked behind them and lips crash together, hot hands gliding into hair and under shirts.

“ _Fuck, I missed you Stevie..”_

Billy peppers kisses down Steve’s neck, and Steve moans into his mouth, leading Billy upstairs.

“ _Missed_ _you too Bill, so much..”_

As much as Steve tries to steer Billy towards his room, he can’t help but allow himself to be pressed against the wall every so often, that delicious hot mouth pinning him in place.

“Here, Billy- in _here_..” Steve is pawing at his bedroom door, breathing out a moan.

They stumble inside, Billy already pulling Steve’s sweater off and tossing it aside, pushing Steve onto the bed. Billy straddles the brunette, kissing him once again, before drawing back, smirking and licking his lips.

“Just _you_ , me, and this bed, _sweetheart._ ”


End file.
